


for you, I would

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week Day Two, Korrasami is Canon, it's very very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: prompt: physical touchAs they wind down for the night, Korra comes to realize something about Asami
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922785
Comments: 5
Kudos: 184





	for you, I would

This bed has become home. A few square feet of consistent happiness. No matter what the day brings, or takes, or promises, this bed remains. Korra sinks into the pillowy down comforter in repose, her worries drifting away for the night. She’s in bed, no need to fret. Asami’s weight makes the springs coil beneath them so their bodies shift into the divet that’s been forming for months. Korra doesn’t resist, rolling into the gravity of another warm body, a somebody that understands her. When they were in bed it was like being back in the Spirit World, finding themselves and falling in love.

Sleep was calling them but Korra fought it. She wanted - maybe even needed - a few more minutes of this, sweet sweet bliss. Her heavy lidded eyes found Asami’s, a brilliant green even in the darkness. She wondered if they were her mother’s eyes, if Asami thought about that when she looked in the mirror, if her own beauty haunted her. A solemn ponderance amidst their heavenly refuge. Korra shook the thought away and focused on what she loved about those green eyes. The way Asami looked through her, past the lingering night terrors and occasional stubbornness, straight through to Korra’s true self. How did she get so lucky to be captured by those green eyes?

“You’re staring,” Asami sighed lovingly, a lazy smile on her face. Korra hummed thoughtfully. Why wouldn’t she stare?

“Should I say sorry?” 

Asami shook her head ‘no’ before nuzzling against the soft skin of Korra’s shoulder. She smelled like body wash and powder, flowery and rich. It was Asami’s favorite scent. Out of habit, her limbs wrapped around Korra, bringing them incredibly close, fitting them together like pieces of a puzzle. She inhaled deeply and let go of the tension in her body. Peaceful.

Korra drew tiny circles on Asami’s back and almost fell asleep, but her finger found a bit of raised skin right atop her spine where there were normally locks of hair. Korra craned her neck to see what she was touching, a scar that she hadn’t noticed before. It was pinkish brown and asymmetric with rough edges. Its border almost looked like the outline of the Earth Kingdom, a tiny map made of new skin. “What’s this,” Korra asked timidly.

“Oh,” Asami began, her tone unsure and unsteady. “When my dad ejected me from the hummingbird I got tossed into some debris. It went right through my jacket.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Korra pulled back to see Asami’s face. She worried as if the scar was new. “I could have healed you!”

Asami thought back to those days before their vacation, when all the world was descending into chaos because of Kuvira. She vividly remembered the fear that she might lose Korra before she ever spoke her truth. Those three years apart made her painfully aware of how she felt for her friend, the girl that stole her boyfriend, the one and only Avatar. Back then, she wasn’t sure if she was worthy, or ready to be with Korra. Every moment between them was an emotional rollercoaster. “Oh, Korra. If only you knew how hard it was to even talk to you. I don’t think I could have asked.”

Korra frowned, upset with her own poor judgement in the past. She could have been honest with Asami after the ordeal with Zaheer. No one else went out of their way to be there for her the way Asami did. It was obvious what they meant to each other, but they were too uncertain to say it out loud. “Sometimes I forget how strong you are. It’s easy for me to be brave, I’m the Avatar. But you’re not even a bender and you face everything head on. How did I get so lucky?”

Lucky? It seemed like a pale approximation of their journey to each other. All the things that drew them together felt much more like fate. Their love wasn’t by chance, a happy coincidence, or random at all. What they had was destined. Asami’s face got red as she carded her hands through Korra’s hair, soaking in her presence, falling in love all over again. “For you, I would do anything.”

Anything was so much, so endless, so true. Korra had no doubt in her mind about Asami, and knew she would unearth hell if it meant keeping her safe. Instead of trying to put her feelings into words, she leaned in for a burning kiss, the kind that you never want to end. 

When they found the means to separate again, Korra reached over and thumbed the scar once more. “Is this the only one?”

“Only what?”

“The only scar you’ve gotten fighting bad guys with me?”

Asami chuckled. She had more than a few. She jumped up and wiggled out of her night clothes, ignoring Korra’s wandering, lusty eyes. “This one was from that night you almost got kidnapped.” She pointed to an old cut on her calf. “We got whipped halfway across the garden.”

Korra sat up and listened intently to every anecdote, laughing and cringing as they recalled the good and the bad. She let her fingers dance across all the tattered flesh, reminding herself of Asami’s mortality. The love of her life was so beautifully frail, as all humans were. But in Korra’s eyes, she was an entire lifetime of memories, a story untold and being written, her wildest dreams come to life. It was nice to be able to touch her. To have her there in that bed. A few square feet of forever. 


End file.
